


It's Not What You Think!

by Mitsukkii



Series: Baby on Board [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Classification AU, Diapers, Littles are Known AU, Non-Sexual Age Play, cg!shiro, little!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsukkii/pseuds/Mitsukkii
Summary: In a world of Neutral, Caregiver and Little Classifications, Keith has been hiding his status as a little from the rest of the the Paladins for awhile. While Shiro knows and helps him keep his secret, its only a matter of time...





	It's Not What You Think!

**Author's Note:**

> Classifications:  
> Shiro- Caregiver  
> Lance- Switch/ Little Headspace 4-6/ Cg  
> Hunk- Neutral with CG tendencies  
> Pidge- Unclassified
> 
> *Alteans don't have a classification

Shiro it happened again.” 

Keith had never been more humiliated in his life, but here he was, standing in front of Shiros door like a complete and utter idiot. It had been the fifth morning in a row he had woken up tp discover he had soaked his nighttime padding. Usually, it was a once a week thing, maybe more if he was stressed. At this point, he was wetting his pants nightly. To make things worse, his hands were getting too clumsy to paw at the tapes on his diaper. At that’s what landed him here now. 

He needed help.

Changing his own god damned wet diaper.

Shiro, bless his heart merely quirked an inquisitive eyebrow.

“Again?” 

Face red-hot with shame, Keith nodded, looking anywhere but the man in question. He tugged his shirt down unconsciously, sensitive to any exposed evidence of his undergarments. 

“Why don’t you come in, so we can get you taken care of.” Shiro said warmly, stepping away from the door frame in an inviting gesture.  
Keith walked in hesitantly, upset at burdening his older brother figure with such a disgusting and babyish ta-

“Quit thinking so hard, I can hear your brain frying from here.” Shiro chided, giving his bottom a light pat as he walked ahead of him.  
Crinkling his eyebrows and mumbling an apology, Keith followed Shiro into his bathroom suite.

With a flick of a switch, the modest bathroom was lit and Keith made himself at home. He cringed as he plopped onto the closed toilet seat, with a squelch. He willed himself to relax as Shiro dug under the sink to get what was dubbed ‘his stuff’.

“I think I'm ready for you”. Shiro remarked with a tease. Patting the unrolled changing mat as he lowered himself to his knees on the spacious bathroom floor.  
Keith gently lowered himself down, groaning and covering his face when Shiro began shimmying off his pants. With his soggy diaper in full view, he whimpered his discontent, only to be soothingly shushed by the older man. 

Trying to stay still, Keith twitched impatiently. It was hard not to be squirmy when you knew someone was laser focused on cleaning your junk. Luckily, by this point Shiro was quick and efficient as he wiped him down, careful to tape him up snugly into new padding. Wait. WAIT.

“Uhm…Shiro, its morning" he blatantly stared at the older man like he'd grown a second head. “I think its better to be safe than sorry" Shiro smiled sympathetically. “Especially since you’ve been having more accidents.”

Offended at the notion of not being able to stay dry during the daytime, Keith glared up at the man, cheeks puffed in defiance.  
“I don’t think it’s a bad thing.” Shiro began as he started putting away changing supplies. “In fact, I think its great that you're finally settling into your headspace.” 

Patting Keith's knee supportively, he moved to stand, taking the soiled diaper with him. “You think Alteans have something like diaper pail?”

As Shiro pondered and cleaned up around the room, Keith was having an internal crisis. Settling into his headspace? He sure as fuck hoped not. His headspace was the reason he struggled with people so much! The ‘natural’ shyness and dependency built into littles didn’t fare well for someone trying to manage an adult life. The reason he seemed to cry over the stupidest shit, and was almost in tears now, to boot! Why would he be settling? He hated his headspace!

Oblivious to Keiths turmoil, Shiro began threading his charge’s exposed legs into a pair of soft red sweatpants, grateful for the lack of fussing. 

“Earth to Keith?” 

“Wha- oh. We aren't even on Earth.” Keith frowned. “I could have done that you know” he gestured to the pants. He wasn't a child afterall. Well, maybe by the eyes of some he was, but not physically! 

“Its nice to get help sometimes" Shiro said with a shrug. “And make sure to let me know if you need another change.” He added. 

“Shiro, I'm not a baby. I'm not some incompetent little adjusting to my so called headspace.” 

“Keith, buddy, you can't keep ignoring it. We both know what you're classified as, and at this point, you're going to get sick. Is that what you want?” Shiro looked disappointed.  
Storming out of the room with a huff, Keith lightly shoved his psuedo mentor aside.

He wasn’t some baby. And he would prove it. 

*******************

Okay maybe he was wrong. 

Keith whimpered as he felt his brain stop cooperating, nicking his finger as he cleaned his knife. Dropping the blade with a clang, he clutched at the finger as blood beaded on the tip.

Fighting back tears, he closed his eyes as tight as he could and tried to will away the looming feeling of being so small.  
It…wasn’t working..

Keith whimpered as he looked at the small rivulet of blood, and oh god he might actually be dying. He wanted a hug, and maybe someone to kiss it better because that’s what everyone else's mom had done. Trying to collect himself, he stood and dried his tears as best he could. Poking his head out into the hallway, he found it was clear and began his frantic search for his makeshift Caregiver.

Shiro, it turned out was with the other paladins hanging out in what was deemed ‘The Living Room’. Personally, he didn’t see why it was so special, it was just a couch configuration in an empty area. Despite that, the paladins were usually be found here, so Keith was going to have to navigate this very carefully, already wanting to tear up in relief at seeing him. 

“Hey, Shiro could I see you for a moment?” He croaked, trying not to let his voice wobble.

Something in his voice must have gave him away, because the black paladin paused in his casual conversation to give him a once over. He must have looked a little rough by the look on the older mans face. Shiro's brow was crinkled in a way that meant he was worried.

Before Keith had time to feel like the worst person in the world, he looked over to where the others had stopped talking. 

They were looking.

At him.

Oh god, everyone was looking at him. He could feel their gazes burning into his skin, hot like a pan on the stove . They probably knew how gross he was, how pitiful and sad he was to waste all of Shiros time. He could feel his breathing become erratic as he-

A warm hand clasped his shoulder, bringing him back to reality.

“Sure. How about we talk about it on our way to the Kitchen?” Shiro said, betraying his worries with a smile. Nodding, because words had left him too, he followed closely behind his leader, restraining himself from gripping the hand that gently swayed as Shiro walked. Turning away from the Kitchen, Keith made an inquisitive noise in the back of his throat.

“Don’t worry, were going to my room. I didn’t want to tip the others off if you needed some privacy.”  
Sighing his relief, Keith snatched Shiro's hand, grateful the man was so good at interpreting his needs. Not like he needed his hand on his injured finger anymore since it had long stopped bleeding before he had even entered the living room.

***************************************

“I told you this would happen.” Shiro condescended affectionately as he pulled up Keith's sweatpants, finishing up his second change of the day. Drying his hands of baby powder, he hoisted the little up onto his hip. 

“What did we learn?” Shiro asked the baby in question, who was shyly sucking his thumb as he settled into his regression. 

“..notta fight head'pace.” He lisped out sheepishly. “ m' sorry, Bubba.”

“That’s okay, Peanut, just remember that holding back your headspace is icky for you.” Shiro cooed, as he set the little on his bed. “Now, let me see your finger, someone's got a boo-boo that needs a kiss ASAP"

Keith thought nothing had sounded better.


End file.
